


Jeremy Flocking Dooley

by nescamonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Wings, Disabled Character, Other, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nescamonster/pseuds/nescamonster
Summary: The title is a joke but the fic is, hopefully, not one.A world built around the fact humans are descended from birds. All of society is built around the fact people have wings.So when Jeremy dooley lives without wings, whats a guy to do but turn to crime?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING- This entire fic is centred around a disabled character for their world. There is alot of parallels between being wingless in this world and being disabled in ours. There's alot of ablest talk as well as depression and suicidal thinking due to this.   
> I want people to enjoy the work not be harmed by it so in the comments or find me on tumblr, please talk to me tell me tags I'm missing or maybe anything I got wrong that would be offensive.

Jeremy hit the alarm on his side table and groaned. Another day in paradise… 

Paradise Havens at least, the city where he lived. For him, it was another day of living a half life. He debated staying in bed to rot but decided if Matt didn't hear from him after two days, he'd come looking. With a sigh, he rolled out of bed and stretched, his back aching, his scars pulling; all old and familiar pangs now.

He scratched at his arms, his fingers catching on smaller light purple feathers and instinctively plucking them. He hated regrowth and tried to keep it from catching too far. He had no need for guiding feathers after all. The Purple ones were persistent and he had dyed his hair Bright orange to clash with them.

He yawned and went to his drawers, pulling out a shirt to wear. He had to hand alter his shirts in the past but now he ordered them online from a full back company. It made life easier to just tug on his shirt over his head and one plus to being the way he was. He never had to bother buttoning up his shirts under wings.

Wings he didn't have...

Once dressed, he went out from his nest room, through the tubing hall that connected it to his Preening space. There he rolled out the mat, chucked on his favourite rap remix and got to stretching. Each day was a physical challenge for Jeremy, and he knew most ground bound avoided cities for the more accessible plains towns.

Jeremy, however, was nothing but stubborn. 

As he was in a split, fingers holding his toes and stretching his side, his phone rang. Jeremy groaned and carefully straightened up then making sure not to pull anything, put his legs back to a front position before he reached for his phone and hitting speaker. 

He jumped into a squat and then stretched his legs back into the pushup position as he spoke, "What's up Matt? How'd I know you were going to call me today?"

"Did you deck Lachlan?!" Matt wasted no time diving into the issue at hand.

"Preening prick had it coming." Jeremy snorted, counting in his head as he lowered himself up and down.

"STOP PUNCHING POTENTIAL BOSSES!" Matt yelled, at the end of his patience two sentences in. Jeremy could suppose his frustration was fair. After Jeremy was fired from his last job as a personal trainer, Matt had been trying to find him a new one. With no success.

"STOP SETTING ME UP WITH ASSHOLES!" Jeremy yelled back, putting his knees down and sitting up, putting his hands on his thighs as he breathed, "Jerk kept staring at my back."

"We've been through this dude. People are curious and want to know." Matt spoke softly, pleadingly, "I get it's a touchy subject but they only just met you. Give them a chance."

"He called me a dirt dragger!" 

"... Ok fine then he deserved to get hit, but my point stands Jeremy! You cannot punch your problems away!" 

Jeremy rolled his eyes and groaned as he got up, grabbing his phone as he did so, "How about I come over and you lecture me in person?"

"Sure. Oh! Bring donuts!" 

Jeremy agreed to bring food and hung up, grabbing his favourite bag. Another wingless accessory. Without wings to get in the way, he could use all of his back space. This bag had straps that went over his shoulders then clipped together in front of his chest and lower stomach securing it to him. It had side zips on one side for his personal items like phone wallet and keys as well as on the other side a place to store rope and pistons.

Jeremy tucked his normal shoes into the bag and strapped on his climbing boots, the ones with spikes in the toes to dig into trees and buildings. People liked to complain about the marks he left behind but made no move to make things accessible for the non able-bodied among them.

Jeremy was only five branches up from the ground and it was another three branches higher to get to a tree tram for those who didn't want to fly all the way to work or school kids who couldn't yet glide the distance to school. There was also a bridging pathways among the building networks for those who didn't want to fly those short distances but the best donuts were a good ten minute tram ride away and on the way too Matt's.

Jeremy went out to his Exit balcony and looked up rather then down, a lesson he had learnt many times. Once again someone had untied his rope ladder and it lay fallen and curled on his balcony. He just kicked it inside and shut the door, muttering darkly to himself, not bothering to check whether they had cut it or simply undone his knots.

He started to climb, this path being used so many times that he had hand and foot holds in the malleable material that was meant to look like wood but could weather much better than its natural counterpart. Sweat beaded on his brow as he climbed, never looking down, working his way up past his neighbours rooms, sticking to the centre of the tree shaped building. 

He pulled himself over the lip of a branch, wiggling in between the guide posts and onto solid floor. Some paused in their step to gawk at him, but most had seen this sight before. Jeremy was a regular at this station and so as he got up and brushed himself off, most went back to whatever they were doing.

Wings everywhere. It felt like that's all Jeremy could see some mornings. Feathers littered the ground in this high traffic area, people heading to the exit platforms to glide to their homes otherwise people landing on the landing side to start towards the tram. Colours were everywhere, even the plainer winged liked to dye their wingbacks different colours. Jeremy simply lowered his eyes, raised his chin and walked with purpose to the Tram ticket station, his own purple body feathers and orange hair designed to blend in. 

He swiped his card and the guy behind the glass gave him a nod without looking at him, engrossed with the book on his desk he was reading. Jeremy joined the line waiting for the tram, mouth thinning whenever someone brushed against him with feathers. He knew he only was missing his wings but he had been plucking for years and his feathery down was all that was left. Anything longer than a thumbnail was pulled out before it could really form.

The Tram dinged when the door opened and a voice over declared the next stop. Jeremy hurried on and took a seat, hating the circlets left for people to slot their wings into as they dug into his back. There were a few backed chairs against the sides of the tram at the front for the injured or the disabled but Jeremy hated them more.

He felt like that was simply pointing out his difference, declaring to the world he was disabled and therefore, unable to be a useful member of society. Someone to pity and to be relieved that his disability wasn't contagious or that it didn't happen to you.

Someone with a broken leg was sitting there today, looking uncomfortable as their friend stood, holding the brace and chatting to them. Jeremy smiled a little savagely as the injured one fluffed his feathers and arched his wings to either side of him, closing himself in just a bit. Then the smile died as Jeremy remembered that unlike him, he would never heal and be able to fly.

He spent the time listening to music, watching the city rush by him as they steadily went forward and climbed higher. Out his window, he could see flocks flying together, interspersed now and then with branches coming from buildings with lights flashing to direct traffic. The whole city was designed around the ease of the winged population.

The tram slowed and Jeremy removed his earbuds, placing them back in his bag as the voice announcement declared their stop. He joined the bustle jostling to get out onto the platform, making a beeline towards the bridge leading to the mall entrance. 

The mall itself was a thick centre trunk, honeycombed with balcony entrances for flying customers. Jeremy's goal was the bakery. He knew this route well, but it was still fairly new to him. He'd only been going here the past three months since Matt got a miraculous raise and moved across town to a higher apartment. 

This time Jeremy pulled out a piston for each hand and got to work, climbing steadily. Unlike his apartment building, this time he moved slower, less sure of his path. Each time he dug in, he tested his footing before reaching again. As he made his way, he could hear gawkers, heard their unsubtle whispering as they flew by or gathered underneath him, but they were all ignored. He was used to being whispered about.

At the top, he pulled himself up, getting to his knees then his feet, coming face to face with a shocked sleepy eyed man, his dark hair falling across his forehead and his heavily tattooed hand half lifted a coffee to his mouth when he froze.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." Jeremy remarked casually as he could, side stepping the guy and his dark wings to enter the building, feeling his shocked blue eyes boring into the back of his head. Jeremy smirked, a rush of victory whenever he got a reaction like that one. 

These assholes were always surprised to see a Ground Bound up in their high and mighty establishments. The chick behind the counter also looked at him in surprise but recovered quickly as he ordered. He turned with his ticket to wait and caught a few stares that was hastily hidden. 

He pulled out his phone and leant against the counter further down, texting Matt.

**Jeremy:** _I totally floored a dude this time._

**Matt:** _ STOP HITTING PEOPLE _

**Jeremy:** _I meant I surprised him_

**Jeremy:** _ guy looked like he was gonna drop his coffee _

**Matt:** _LOL_

**Matt:** _ Awesome _

**Matt:** _Do the drop_

Jeremy laughed once and shook his head even though Matt couldn't see it. It was tempting to do the drop, but he didn't know yet if this was a place to be trusted. If anyone cut his line while he was attached, he could fall to his death. It was best to do the drop when a friend was about to try and catch him.

"Dude, just put me the fuck down." Jeremy lifted his head as he caught the harsh whisper. There was a group of three, two guys and a girl, all sitting together and trying not to make it obvious they were looking at him.

"Poor guy." the girl sighed, "It must be so hard for him. Someone should make this place more accessible."

Jeremy gritted his teeth and looked down again, hyper focused on the conversation as he stared at his home screen. There were always people ready to sympathise but never actually do anything. It's like they didn't realise their voices would be heard so much easier then Jeremy's. If Jeremy complained about accessibility, people brushed him off as a complainer made bitter by his fate. But if a bunch of able winged started protesting, all of a sudden this place could have a ladder or even  _ stairs. _

"No I'm serious. If I could never fly, just put me out of my misery." the first guy repeated and his friend snorted and shoved him playfully.

"Don't be so dramatic. It's not too bad. Look at that guy, he made it up here."

Jeremy was ready to throw down. He'd been out for just under an hour and his muscles already ached. He needed to climb back down, risking his neck and he still had a tram, two pathways and another climb just to visit a friend. He was going to be wiped for the rest of the day only to have to do this again tonight leaving Matt's.

"Hey, Mr, Mr and Missus sensitive? How about you stop flapping your beaks huh? The whole fucking cafe can hear you." Jeremy looked up when he heard that, seeing the sleepy man he startled was shutting up the gossipers. As they mumbled apologises, Jeremy looked back down, dreading the guy coming over to make a show out of helping him. Jeremy didn't need anyones help.

"Number 78?" his number was called a minute later and Jeremy looked up again, seeing the sleepy guy was checking out muffins and the gossipers had winged their way off the Exit. Jeremy collected his order, storing the sealed drinks in his backpack and the food in another compartment of it before flinging it back on. 

He spared sleepy guy another look only to find he was ordering before pushing him from his mind. He was kinda thankful the guy hadn't come over, wishing more people could be that considerate as to shut down jerks and not make a scene or a hero dance out of it.

He text Matt he was on his way before he wiggled his way over the balcony and started his climb down, resigning himself to a long slog. 

\--

Hanging out at Matt's had been fun but now he was on his way home. Matt's place was easier than others to get to and from because he stored a ladder that he unrolled just for Jeremy. He never made a big deal out of any accommodations he made for his friend, the one time Jeremy had tried to thank him Matt had shrugged.

"Trevor likes the fridge stocked with ice coffee. Andy enjoys star wars marathons. You like to have a ladder. I like donuts. We all got needs man."

Jeremy was always happy around Matt, the easy friendship one of the reasons Jeremy found to stay kicking. This however, what he was looking at now was a reason why he hated himself. Some idiot teen prankster had taken to cutting through the stabilisation wires on one side of the bridge spanning two buildings. The branches only stretched so far, and the bridges crossed the gap. A winged person could sigh then glide the distance, kids might need a hand but it was doable. 

A minor inconvenience for everyone else was a major hazard for Jeremy. The distance was too far too leap and the floor was now dangling sideways in the wind. Now Jeremy had to use the handrail and balance on the floor support to shimmy his way across.

He pulled his bag to his front, getting out his carabiner and attaching it to its place on his belt. Then he used the spring loaded gate to click it over the hand railing, the metal loop now the only thing that would save him if he fell. Taking a deep breath and keeping his eyes on the railing, he started to move across.

The night air was cool and the breeze which had been very mild before felt like a tempest as he crossed hundred of feet above the ground. Still he had no choice, just keeping breathing and focusing on one step at a time, ignoring the creak of metal cables each time he planted his weight.

Finally he was across and he breathed a sigh of relief. He would call Matt about that in the morning, hoping if he and enough residents put in complaints it could get fixed within a few days. If he was lucky.

"Son of a- Animals!" Jeremy cursed allowed when he turned a corner of the rounded paths hugging the building he was passing to see at the end of the Branch path the other bridge was down. This one had been cut away completely on one side, dangling from the branch stables on the other side from Jeremy. 

Jeremy approached the end of the Branch as if hoping it was a trick of the low light, swearing hotly as he saw it was unmistakably busted. Jeremy paced away from it still swearing, cursing the little brats who thought they'd be funny and fucked over his night. He paced back and forth trying to decide what to do.

Clearly he couldn't go forward, but going back meant facing the other busted bridge again. Not to mention having to explain to Matt why he was crashing and the shame and expense of a morning trolley. The trolley taxis swung between buildings, able to shoot and attach their cables to designated hooks making for free swinging travel between buildings. They were very expensive however and Jeremy didn't have that kind of money to get him home.

Jeremy went back to judge the distance between the branches, pride and lack of finances making him weigh up the odds. He gauged the distance with his keen eyes, not something he was missing like his wings were. He supposed it  _ was _ jump-able, maybe, if he took a run up…

He growled wordlessly as he turned away, starting back towards the first bridge. He wasn't going to die for pride. At least not tonight when he'd been in such a good mood. Besides, Matt would only bring him back to kill him again if Jeremy died so close to his place.

"Are you fucking KIDDING ME!?" Jeremy roared to the night air when he saw the first bridge was now completely gone. He gestured at it helplessly with both hands then grabbed his hair and pulled, "Are you FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW? You little FUCKERS!"

He glared up into the sky, shaking a fist into the air, "Get the FUCK down here and EXPLAIN yourselves!" he challenged the teenagers. He wouldn't hurt them of course, but it made him feel better just a smidge to threaten. Of course, no one dared wing down and face the consequences of their actions so Jeremy had no choice but to hike back to the second bridge.

"I'll be fucking DAMNED if I'm camping out tonight." Jeremy muttered determinedly, gaining speed as he rounded the corner again, reaching the straight towards the bridge. He broke into a flat run, all his anger, his fear, his frustration, even his repressed grief channelled into his legs. He pushed himself hard and with a grunt of effort, he pushed off, leaping, arms thrown forward to land then roll onto the other side. 

He caught himself before he rolled too far and tipped over the edge, scrambling to the dead middle of the branch where it was at its thickest. He stayed there in a huddle for a moment, getting his heart and his fear back under control. He peeked back and let the elation of death thwarted start a hysterical laugh, "You did it, Dooley."

He stood up and yelled it to the night, "Did you see that you teen FUCKS?! You can't keep DOOLEY DOWN! Anything you can do, I CAN DO BETTER!!!" he called, almost howling the last word.

Silence reigned as his howl faded, no one answering his attempt to validate himself. Jeremy's smile turned said and he harrumphed to himself, "Figures." before turning his back to the bridge and starting towards the station and home.

There were no more hiccups to get home and he was relieved when his feet found his own balcony. The stress of being out eased as he pulled off his climbing boots and unclicked his backpack. His door swung open at a touch and he gladly put his things down just inside the-

He paused, his relief at being home momentarily had blinded him to the fact he didn't have to unlock his door. Lights flicked on and not just figuratively as he made this connection, standing straight to see a woman at the lightswitch, her fiery red hair framed by her natural woodland brown wings. In Jeremy’s beanbag a person sat, broad shoulders, jet black wings, skull mask that made Jeremy ice over to see.

Finally he saw another man who was walking towards him, hand out in the offer of a handshake, his black wings Jeremy could now see where speckled lightly and his sleepy face was now split in a smile. Jeremy took his hand woodenly, seeing no other option, no way to escape his own home.

Trapped by his wingless body.

"Hello there Daring Dooley. My Name is Geoff Ramsey and I'm here to offer you, a job." The criminal known as Kingpin smiled wider, clapping him on the shoulder, "Interested?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Annnd you've tripped an alarm." Gavin said smacking his hand on the desk full of plans. Geoff through his hands up and tossed the pen onto the mess. Gavin sat back, adjusting his wings around his seat and shrugged, "What can I say Geoff. Guy’s got extensive alarming."

"Which is why I want fucking in!" Geoff growled then sighed rubbing his face with his hands, "Fuck me… If we could just disable the system…"

"Which we can't do." Gavin put in helpfully.

"And open the doors on the balcony..." Geoff ignored him but Gavin was happy to talk out of turn.

"Which we also can't do."

"We'd be in!"

"If we got Osprey to just offer us a tour of his place and his massive safe, we'd be in too. Doesn't mean it's gonna happen. Face it Geoff, it's not feasible. We can't get in there. Choose a different target." Gavin advised, beseeching his boss with an open hand. Geoff looked at it then smacked it away, getting up.

"No. I'm going to go get a coffee and then we ARE going to solve this." Geoff ignored Gavin's snort and stormed out of the planning room. Michael was lazing on his belly, wings flopped out either side of him as he played a game on Geoff's big screen. Geoff jumped over him easily, his own wings slightly spread in instinct.

"Going out?" Michael asked mildly from the floor and Geoff flipped him off without stopping, pushing the balcony door open. "Get me a bear claw!"

Geoff leapt, letting himself free fall just to feel the wing in his feathers before he spread them wide. The wind caught under his wings and he beat them hard, rising slowly before he shifted into a thermal, flight suddenly eased as he lifted without effort. There were artificial thermals installed throughout the city and it was easy to glide from one to the next, following the flocks of others spiraling through the air together.

Geoff had his favourite coffee place, and he landed there without a problem, feet touching in the same moment he folded his wings back. It was seamless, the transfer from flying to walking, and he joined the line for coffee, turning over the problem of getting into this pentnest.

His crew was relatively small, but growing all the time. They needed some hard cash and they weren't ready to hit a bank yet. Hunter Osprey was one of the leading collectors of historical art pieces in the country, he HAD to have something good in the place. If they could just get in and look around…

He ordered his coffee, and waited, folding his arms and wondering silently. There had to be a way to disable the security system from the outside. Gavin could do it, but he needed to be by the security box with his equipment in order to turn it off and he couldn't do that without first breaking in. It was a chicken and the egg scenario except either option left Geoff hungry.

His coffee was called and he grabbed it, walking towards the exit to leap off for home. He raised the coffee to his lips when he heard a grunt and then a man with shocking orange hair popped up right in his face. He'd been standing next to the ledge and if anyone had been coming it would be from above not below.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." The guy said offhand and brushed by Geoff, like he hadn't just appeared out of the fucking woodwork and given Geoff a heart attack. Geoff unfroze so he could watch the wingless dude get in line, then looked down to see the nearest platform was far down, far enough one could break a leg falling back to it. As his arm guiding feathers lowered from their surprised fluff, Geoff looked back to the guy consideringly.

As Geoff watched, a slow smile creeping across his face. If that poor wingless smuck could climb that well… Geoff decided to keep an eye on the kid. Besides, he'd forgotten to get Michael his bear claw.

\--

"I GOT IT!" Geoff crowed as he burst into his apartment preening area. Michael was still there and now Gavin was perched on a seat, one wing stretched over his legs as he realigned his feathers. At Geoff's surprise entrance he squawked and fell backwards off the seat in a tumble of limbs and feathers as Michael laughed himself hoarse.

Geoff threw the bear claw packet at Michael and then grabbed Gavin by the wing joint to haul him upright.

"Watch the feathers!" Gavin cried out before his boss grabbed his shoulders and shook them, "Hey! What's gotten you all in a tiz?!"

"The ventilation for Osprey’s Pentnest! That on the plans?!" Geoff asked quickly, a brilliant plan forming surrounding that talented groundbound he spotted today. Gavin cocked his head then nodded slow, squawking again as Geoff let him go as fast as he grabbed him, dashing into the planning room, "Hurry up Gavver's!"   
  
Michael trailed in behind Gavin curiously as Geoff rummaged through the papers and pulled out the building plans, stabbing a finger at the system, "Right! So we immediately dismissed these as a point of entry, right?"

"Not even the skinny fuck here could wiggle through that." Michael confirmed, wondering what had Geoff so unusually energetic, "They aren't designed for people to crawl in, Geoff, you know that."

"Ah…" Geoff raised a finger to wave at Michael like he was a schoolboy who had missed the obvious, "They aren't designed for  _ winged _ people to crawl in."

"No, they ain't designed for people at all Geoff, they’re for-"

"Shut up, Gavin, and listen." Geoff came around the desk to sit on it, gesturing excitedly at his lads, "I saw a guy today, wingless, who gets around the city just fine. He  _ climbs _ guys. He can scale a building in minutes!"

"No one climbs, Geoff; this is fucking stupid."

"No one  _ expects _ someone to climb. Why should we? We have wings! Everyone does. That's what Osprey was counting on when he had his place rigged up for security threats. From the sky! He won't expect anyone to crawl up through the trunk of the building, through ventilation and air conditioning shafts and into the pentnest itself!"

The lads remained unconvinced and when Geoff tried to tell Jack later, she too was sceptical. It was Ryan who came up with the solution, and bitterly Geoff had to admit that it was a good one. They needed to test this guy. Climbing up to the bakery was not enough to stake their operation on.

They were the ones who severed the cables holding the bridge up. They watched in awe as the guy carefully shimmied across one, then leapt the next. He was impressive for a wingless, running, leaping and climbing through the city with ease. What's more, he had spirit.

"Did you see that you teen FUCKS?! You can't keep DOOLEY DOWN! Anything you can do, I CAN DO BETTER!!!" He shouted up into the night sky, Ryan, Jack and Geoff all staying hidden in the foliage, watching carefully. Jack chuckled and looked up to catch Geoff's eye.

"He's in." She said simply but Ryan raised a black gloved hand.

"Probationaly." 

Geoff nodded and they took off, winging their way after Dooley, staying out of sight until they reached the tram station. Jack's sharp eyes caught the sight of a well marked trail, her owl ancestors lending her better night vision. Leaving Dooley to climb down, they could land on his balcony and force the door, waiting for him to come home.

"Nice place." Ryan remarked, casually flopping down into the beanbag, letting his wings relax. Jack chuckled and searched out the lightswitch, flicking it on and turning to see the groundbound had slipped inside. Geoff had already seen the guy, shocked at how quickly he'd traversed home, but he pulled on his devil may care smile, the mask in place as much as Ryan's literal skull mask protected him.

"Hello there, Daring Dooley. My Name is Geoff Ramsey and I'm here to offer you, a job." Geoff said, coming forward and placing a hand on Jeremy's shoulder, "Interested?"

\---

Self-preservation kicked in and Jeremy grabbed the hand on his shoulder and twisted, Kingpin crying out with pain. Jeremy used his other hand to grab Kingpin’s wing joint as he had twisted with his arm trying to stop it from breaking, lifting the wing to cover himself. Now any bullets or knives would hit wing and leave him-

"Let. Him. Go." The prick of a knife at his throat and the dark words rumbled into his ear had Jeremy reconsidering his options. Very carefully he released Kingpin, raising his hands into the air, feeling an arm going around his chest to hold him against his captor, the knife shifting slightly but the point still in the same spot, ready to slice him a second mouth.

"I don't know anything. You got me confused with someone else." He said quickly, trying to think why the FUCK the Fakes would be here in his nest, "I'm not important in any fucking way, there's no reason to kill-"

"I think you just gave me a damn good reason." The Vagabond rumbled, arm constricting against Jeremy's chest, pulling him tighter to his body, dark wings blocking either side of Jeremy's vision as the knife pressed that bit harder.

"Vagabond! Christ that hurt… Vagabond let him go." Kingpin grunted, shaking his hand out and sitting up on a stool by Jeremy's counter, "I got a job offer Kid, not to kill you or rob you. Calm the fuck down."

"Um…" Jeremy looked over his shoulder as best he could while being held, seeing blue eyes in dark sockets of the skull mask. Vagabond made a click with his tongue, a sound of disappointment as he slowly released Jeremy, the knife coming away then a hand planting between shoulder blades to shove Jeremy forward.

"Sit." Vagabond ordered and Jeremy didn't see any reason to disobey, sitting down cross legged on the floor where he'd been standing. The red head chuckled and the Vagabond rolled his eyes, "I meant… sit on the beanbag."

"Oh…" Jeremy flushed, embarrassed but how the fuck was he meant to know? He's a hostage in his own home and escape didn't work so next on the list was complete compliance. With his heart thumping and throat itchy where he'd been pricked with a knife, Jeremy realised that, oh damn did he want to live. 

Or at least, not die by those hands.

"You got to admit it was good instincts." The redhead piped up looking at Vagabond who shrugged. Her eyes slide to Jeremy's and she gave him a smile, "And good obedience too."

"He's not a dog, Jack, get ahold of yourself." Geoff snapped and shook out his wing before stretching it out with a grunt, "Dooley, I'm gonna let that slide. Cause you didn't know what miracle of a job has landed in your lap."

"I'm not going to fuck any of you." Jeremy blurted out, shocking all three. He didn't think it should have however, since the only other thing he could think of they'd want with him is sex with a groundbound freak. 

"We're not here to fuck-" Geoff started then changed tact mid sentence, "Look will you shut the fuck up and let me talk? Hold all questions till the fucking end and all that crap alright?"

Jeremy nodded, but his mind wasn't fully focused. His eyes kept drifting from Geoff Ramsey Kingpin, to Vagabond, to the redhead Geoff had called Jack, and back. Searching for danger. His back hurt as his muscles tried to prepare wings that were no longer there for flight. All his guiding feathers up his forearms and back were raised, and the feathers at the back of his neck too. 

"Now, I saw you today at the bakery. You got my attention alright when you fucking crawled out of nowhere." Geoff started talking and Jeremy's eyes settled on him...mostly, "That's when an idea came to me. Not much work for a groundbound in the cities, so we decided to put you through our little test to see-"

It clicked in Jeremy's mind and he surged out of the beanbag, finding himself grabbed by Vagabond, both his elbows pulled back painfully. He didn't care, furiously glaring at Geoff, "You were the FUCKER's who fucked with the bridges aren't you?!"

"I thought you were going to let me finish-"

"You have ANY fucking idea how HARD you make my life pulling stunts like that?! What if I had missed?! Would you have caught me, asshole?! Or just 'welp I guess he can't help us, better luck with the next one.'?"

Geoff had the grace to look a bit ashamed, confronted by Jeremy's rage and the fact only Vagabond was holding him back stopped Jeremy attacking him. Ryan, for his part, was impressed by the ferocity in such a tiny package. Jack knew Geoff had this affect on people and wasn't surprised at all.

"Ok, my bad!" Geoff shouted over Jeremy's shouting and the guy settled down a bit, at least no longer trying to get out of the hold he was in, "Sorry alright? But we needed to know what you could do. And hey, you proved it!"

"Lucky fucking me." Jeremy spat, clearly not over it. Geoff cleared his throat awkwardly and continued on.

"Come on, Kid, I'm offering you the deal of a lifetime. Work for me and I can make you rich! Richer then a third branch nest in the slums. Rich enough for your own private tree trolley! What do you say?!"

"Fuck. You." Jeremy said clearly and with venom. Jack knew she had to step in, moving close and waving Ryan down. Ryan stepped back and Jeremy rubbed his elbows shooting the skull a glare, all fear burnt away by his anger and his bitterness.

"We need you on a job. You are perfect for it. It involves climbing in a confined space, something our wings would hold us back from doing. You climb up, get in, let us in and we take care of the rest. You'll get a downpayment upfront and a cut at the end. That's all I can tell you without an agreement." She could see he was about to eloquently tell her to go to hell so she put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at it, then at her suspiciously as her voice dropped, "Think of it. This winged bastard has been living it up above us all. We want to take from him what he stole from others. He set up a whole security system that's impregnable by anyone with a set of wings. We  _ can't _ do this without a wingless. That's you kiddo. We, cannot, do this… You can."

Jeremy licked his lips, eyes flitting around at the different people crowded in his tiny preening space, then down at the ground. Now, finally, that was a tempting offer. All Geoff's grand declarations and he didn't give any facts. This woman did and Jeremy was tempted by it.

Tempted to show not just whoever this guy they'd rob, but the whole city. Wingless are powerful.  **He** could be powerful. Doing something no winged criminal could was an ego boost. Plus, he really needed the money. Not like anyone else wanted him for his barebacked status…

"How much?" Jeremy asked and Jack shrugged.

"Depends on the haul, depends on the final cut."

"How much up front?" Jeremy clarified, gesturing around, "For a shitty place in the slums it costs me a pretty penny."

Ryan scoffed behind him and Jeremy didn't look impressed by his scorn. Still Jack smiled at him, "Actually, if you accept our offer, you'll be part of the crew," Ryan shot her a look through his mask and she added on, "Probationary. Anyway's, you'll roost with us until the job, then afterwards you can decide whether you want to stay or go."

"And whether you want me to stay or to fuck me off." Jeremy translated. Geoff got impatient, storming over now and throwing his hands up in frustration.

"What do you want from us kid?! We barely know you but we do know you got the skill we need. So you in or you out?"

Jeremy considered for a long moment. Being a criminal was never on his to do list but… People already looked down on him. He was struggling to make ends meet. God, what did he have to lose but his life and he was always changing his mind back and forth about whether he wanted to keep that anyway.

And then… 

Being groundbound had held him back all his adult life. Everything he did was in _spite_ of his wingless status. Now someone wanted the skills he had *because* of his lack of wings. These people, assholes though they are, had looked at him and seen potential. Potential to be something as a groundbound, not in spite of it. To be a groundbound and be a criminal. 

Jeremy looked up, a slow smirk spreading on his face as he thought of some high and mighty winged socialite scratching his head and wondering how the fuck someone robbed him blind. To know that he, Jeremy Dooley, had done it, that everyone would assume it was some winged mastermind, but in fact it would be a meek, useless little groundbound.

"I'm in."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make my world go round! come find me on tumblr!


End file.
